


Date Nights

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [388]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Date Night, Fluffy, M/M, NSFW, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They have date nights.





	

They call them date nights. Usually, what ends up happening is they stay in, and make dinner together. Sam will follow whatever directions Benny sets him, doing prep work while Benny cooks up a meal, slightly more elaborate than an average dinner.

Tonight is a roast chicken that will give them leftovers for a week, a baked potato, fresh green beans, and a carrot cake for dessert. Benny grabs a mug of blood, and they settle in to eat, chairs pushed closer together than they would be any other night, Sam’s foot rubbing up Benny’s calf.

Some nights, they’ll watch a movie, but it’s been a while and they mutually decide to forgo that for the night, heading straight for their room. Benny kicks the door closed behind them.

Date nights don’t always end in sex but they do tend to, and tonight is definitely one of those nights. Benny practically _stalks_  over to Sam, tugging him into a kiss by his shirt. Sam responds, pulling Benny even closer.

Benny backs him towards the bed and Sam goes, tugging at Benny’s shirt while he does it. Benny get the hint, strips off his shirt and then Sam’s, while Sam gets to work on their pants. Benny gets tangled in his and they both laugh a bit before Benny successfully kicks them off and pushes Sam towards the bed once more.

Benny ends up on top, Sam resting against the pillows, tugging Benny down closer to him. They kiss a bit, let their hands wander. Sam groans into Benny’s mouth when Benny tweaks a nipple, and he can feel Benny’s responding grin.

“Like that?” Benny says, pulling back. Sam nods. “Want more?” Sam nods again, unable to do much else because Benny’s set to work again, tugging gently on his left nipple before leaning down to suck it into his mouth.

Sam jumps when he feels one of Benny’s fingers circling his rim, just teasing. He wants more, arching for it, so Benny pulls a few inches from his chest. “Lube, Sam,” he says quietly.

It takes a second for that to filter through Sam’s brain, but when he does, he reaches for the bottle, passing it down. The cap clicks open and Benny is once more sucking at his chest, moving to suck a bruise in Sam’s collarbone, then pressing one slick finger inside of Sam.

Sam groans and pushes onto it, wanting more, wanting everything Benny has to give him. 

Benny switches to pressing kisses along Sam’s neck as he opens him up, and Sam spreads his legs even wider in blatant invitation.

Finally, Benny pulls his fingers free. Sam groans, seeking more, and Benny gives it to him quickly enough, slicking himself up and pulling Sam into a better position. Sam wraps his legs around Benny’s waist and prods him with his heel. Benny gets the hint and slides into him.

Benny leans down to kiss Sam once more, hot and hungry, giving Sam a moment to adjust. Not breaking the kiss, Sam starts to move, push back on Benny, demand more.

Benny gives it to him, rocking into him slow and deep, making Sam see stars. He reaches one of his hands to Sam’s, laces their fingers together and presses them against the mattress. Sam squeezes his fingers on a particularly deep stroke, tightening his legs around Benny’s waist. Benny gets the hint and does it again, and again, then reaches between them, wrapping his free hand around Sam’s cock, stroking him a handful of times before Sam is spilling over his fingers.

Sam lets his head fall back on the pillows, boneless after his orgasm, and feels Benny pump into him once, twice, three more times before coming himself.

Benny pulls out of Sam gently and untangles Sam’s legs from his waist before moving to the side, sliding close to Sam and cupping his jaw, pulling him into a kiss.

“Good?” Benny asks.

“So fucking good,” Sam says, leaning in for another kiss, and that’s the last talking they do for a while, instead trading lazy kisses and bathing in the afterglow, until Sam prods Benny into getting up to get them a washcloth.

Even once they’re both clean, they just slide back into bed, kiss some more, hold each other close, and begin to dose, and all Sam can think is they need to make sure date night happens more often.


End file.
